Sensitive Dreams
by ChancellorEco
Summary: Dean falls asleep thinking about Castiel most of the time. One night, Castiel overhears Dean mumbling strange things, strange enough to make Castiel dive into Dean's dreams. Becomes Destiel slash fic in the chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1

_** Hey :3 I decided to post the Destiel fanfic. Tell me what you think with a review or anything else :D**_ **_I haven't completed Difficult, so I thought I might as well give you this in the meantime ;D Thanks and _****_enjoy!_**

* * *

A chill crawled up Dean's body, making him shiver and pull the blankets towards him. It was two in the morning and the boys had just gotten back from hunting a well-fed Djinn. Luckily, Sam and Dean hadn't gotten caught up in a spell, but the creature had put up a lengthy battle. The monster was a lot stronger than the boys had expected, mainly because it had found an innocent town to feed from.

The battle had left them tired, bruised, and beaten, so once they got back to the motel, their only desire was to sleep.

Sam usually stayed up and did extensive research on different sites of strange activity, but he was out cold this time.

Dean wondered where Castiel had been. He had tried calling him about five times to no avail. Castiel could've saved the boys a lot of trouble. Dean thought of what could've happened if Castiel had been there, thought of what it'd be like to fight at his side. It would've been over quicker, Dean thought, letting slumber asunder his consciousness. With his angelic force, what couldn't he slay? Dean suddenly felt a spark of anger realizing what could've been prevented if Castiel had been there, but it was extinguished quickly by the bliss of sleep.

...

Ironically enough, how couldn't he dream of Castiel? It's what Dean fell asleep thinking about. He dreamed of him in battle in the middle of a forest, Castiel teleporting from place to place and dodging the enemy's attack. Dean didn't know what Castiel was fighting, all he was paying attention to was Castiel's graceful movements. He dodged and teleported as if he was dancing to music, hitting every beat. The monster let its guard down and Castiel grabbed its head with his entire hand and slayed it using his raw, angelic abilities. Dean shivered.

...

Castiel couldn't stop feeling urgency with every passing second. Dean had called him various times, but he couldn't help Dean; he had matters to attend to in heaven.

So Catiel stood now, in the middle of a forest located in Indiana. He pondered over what to do. Should he still go towards Dean? Castiel had felt Dean stop calling him, and he couldn't help thinking about the worst things that could've happened to him. If it hadn't been urgent, Dean wouldn't have called him so many times…

That was it. Castiel made his mind up and teleported towards Dean's location. In one swift thought, he was standing at the foot of his bed. He and Sam lay snoring softly on the worn beds. _They don't look like they are in much trouble_, Castiel thought. Castiel looked over at Sam, who was taking up more than the length of the bed itself, and Dean, who had thrown on some blankets which were now falling from all the movement during his slumber. That didn't worry Castiel. Upon further inspection, he noticed the boys were covered in cuts and bruises that contrasted the dirt and grit all around their bodies.

Castiel wondered what they had fought that has left them like this; they must've put up a fight.

Castiel had gotten lost looking at Dean. He snored softly but louder than Sam. Dean was drooling and Castiel almost chuckled at how innocent Dean looked. Dean's hair was tussled and he was mumbling something.

Castiel healed them with a feathery touch and was about to depart. He turned around, but just then, almost inaudibly, he heard Dean mumble, "Castiel…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! So here's the second part to this story. This chapter may not be as meaty, but there truly is more to come. I'm having fun writing this story. Leave a review about what you thought. Thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

If it weren't for his angelic abilities, Castiel wouldn't have heard his name. He turned and stared at Dean, and he turned his head slightly in confusion. Had he heard right? Had Dean just mumbled Castiel's name in his sleep? No, that's-

"Castiel," Dean said, louder this time. Castiel's brows furrowed. Dean kept mumbling obscenities, but he turned around and faced away from Castiel. He approached and sat down by Dean's bed, facing him. _Could he be dreaming about me?_

Castiel inched closer and closer to Dean, up to the point where he could feel Dean's warm breathe on his face. Dean kept mumbling things every time after he said Castiel, as if he were talking about him in his dreams. What could he be dreaming about? A spark of curiosity struck Castiel, which was odd. If this were to have been anyone else, he would've disregarded it and moved on, but this wasn't anyone else. This was Dean, whom he'd shared a lot of fond memories with, both rough and amazing. These thoughts kept swimming in his head, and he considered diving into Dean's dreams. No, wouldn't this be getting into Dean's personal space he often talked about?

But with their profound bond, it'd be pretty simple to go inside, and it'd only be for a minimal amount of time. Castiel kept his eyes locked on Dean, and he noticed Dean's brows crease and go back. He could be tormented.

After a quick decision, Castiel readied himself and closed his eyes, focusing on Dean and Dean alone. All he heard was Dean's mumbling, and he soon found himself engulfed by it, hearing it more clearly now, taking up all the space in the world. "Cas…go…finish it…," Castiel heard. He focused onto Dean's sleeping state, and they both shared the same dream.

Castiel was back in the forest in Indiana, and he was in front of Dean, with his back turned away from Castiel. What surprised him was that he was fighting some kind of monster in front of Dean as he was watching intently and lost in interest in Castiel's movements.

So he's dreaming about me fighting some other monster? Castiel could now hear what Dean had been mumbling moments ago. "Cas! Do it! Finish it off, man!" Dean was shouting words of encouragement to Castiel. Castiel's duplicate destroyed the monster and Dean went up to him and patted him in the back. "Nice job! You should have saved some action for me," Dean said. "It was an easy task, Dean," his duplicate said, "there wouldn't have been much action happening."

"Well, there is a few different kinds of action, too," Dean said, getting closer to Castiel's duplicate and grabbing his chin gingerly. Dean pulled in Castiel for a kiss, and that's when he got sucked back into reality.  
His vision wavered, and suddenly he was back into reality, sitting besides Dean's bed once more. Castiel quickly got up and walked away from Dean to the other side of the room. He was shocked and going over what had just happened. Castiel's mind was reeling, and Dean still lay, happily sleeping and showing the faintest of smiles. He was back up against a wall and wide-eyed. Had his mind been playing tricks on him? No, it was more than clear enough.

Castiel found his way out of his astonishment and quickly disappeared, leaving Dean in a heaping pile of more than joyful sleep.

* * *

_**There's more to come :D!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's more to the story! I'm glad a lot of you are adoring it :D! Enjoy and thanks!**_

* * *

Dean woke up fully rested and extremely hungry. His stomach growled when his nose caught the scent of pancakes and syrup. He shot straight up and found Sam sitting at a table typing away at his laptop and sipping gratefully at his coffee. On the other side of the table lay a small foam box. "Gimme," Dean stood up and opened the foam box, revealing a heaping pile of pancakes and cartridges of maple syrup. "Knock yourself out," Sam encouraged. Dean ate at his bed and savored every fluffy bite. "So what've you got?" Dean asked through mouthfuls. "Well, that Djinn we ganked last night may not have been the only one," Sam said. "What, you mean there's a whole gang of them?" Dean asked, catching the syrup coming out his mouth.

"Not exactly, two other murders were reported around the area, and they were fairly close to each other. That doesn't sound like the work of a whole gang," Sam said."Great. Let's go smoke the son of a bitch and live happily ever after," Dean said after swallowing the last of his pancakes.

"You're sounding extra happy," Sam said, "anything note-worthy happen last night?" Dean turned to him with an extremely goofy grin, "Can't a man be happy?" Sam shrugged and continued typing away. Sam was right though. Something had happened. He'd had a great hunt last night, and he was pretty damn good about himself, but that wasn't all. Dean had dreamed a wonderful dream, and he usually did. His dreams didn't have much variety though; they were always about Cas.

Dean made his way to the shower to wash off the dirt and blood off his body.

He'd grown fonder of Cas the more time he spent with him up to the point where he looked forward to seeing him again.

He removed his dirty clothes and hopped in the shower, letting the warm water wash away all the dried mud and grit.

When he wasn't busy working on the job, he was thinking about Cas and where he was. Dean had always sent out a small, silent prayer that wherever he was, whatever he was doing, it'd be safe. No matter how tired he was, he'd always end up thinking about Cas before he slept, triggering the lovely dreams, but last night was different.

The dream had felt more vivid, more colorful. It was as if something had flipped a switch and help the dream reach its full potential. Something had entered his mind that made it burst with evocative images. Dean hadn't wanted the dream to end. Castiel had so much more power and gracefulness and was surrounded by this beautiful blue and cobalt aura that mixed perfectly with his quintessential complexion. Dean soon found out what Cas had been fighting in his dream, because every time he looked at it, his mind flash-backed to every terrible moment in his life. Cas had been battling his fears. He'd been fighting that dark, murky figure with no exact shape that was being crushed by Castiel. At that point, Dean felt enthralled with happiness and power, he cheered Cas on!

Once he had destroyed the monster, he felt nothing but happiness and caring for Cas. Dean was just to go for a passionate kiss to show how much he cared for Cas, but just as he was about to close his lips around Cas', the dream dulled, leaving the tiniest remnants of joy. Dean had still kissed Cas, but it didn't have that vividness to it anymore. Before the kiss, it felt like Cas had actually been there. Dean could smell Cas' familiar scent, and he looked so alive. It was almost scary how real the dream had felt.

Even now he wondered what had triggered the scintillating dream. Dean had never experienced something so strange and bizarre yet... wonderful. He looked forward to sleeping tonight, in hoped that he could feel that again.

Dean finished washing his hair and scrubbing his body. He seized a towel and dried himself up. Maybe he could call Cas today and ask for his help in hunting the monster.

He threw clothes on and fixed his hair extra nicely, not because he was seeing Cas... that'd just be... silly. Dean sprayed on some cologne and walked out.

Sam was still sitting at the table with his laptop. He'd already gotten himself cleaned up. "I was thinking we could call Cas so he can help with the hunt," Dean said to Sam. "Yeah, sure. Phone's on the bed. Hey... is that... cologne?"

Dean looked at him for a moment. "...Shut up," he said, and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed Cas' number. There were three rings before Cas picked up, but didn't speak. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two, until Dean finally said, "Cas...?"

"Hello Dean," he replied. "Oh, hey," Dean said, "Sam and I need to hunt down another Djinn, wanna come with?" There was a slim pause. "Will it be necessary?" Castiel asked. "Uh, no, but it'd be pretty great. Besides, you owe me one." Dean could almost feel Cas' head tilt through the phone. "You didn't help us when I called you last night, remember?" There was another pause. "Yes..." Cas said finally, "I suppose I am in debt to you..." Dean noticed Cas was acting strange, and that's saying something. "Alright... So I guess I'll call when I need you?" he asked.

"Yes... that sounds fine," Cas finished. Dean hung up with an extremely confused feeling.

* * *

_**I wonder how Cas will react to this :3? Next chapter may take me a while, but it'll be completely worth it :D!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**You guys seem to be into the story, and for that I really thank you, especially since I'm pretty new to the fanfiction business :3 Anyways, here's the fourth chapter to the story. Thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

Cas heard Dean hang up, and he did the same. Help him... now? Today? He couldn't even think about Dean without thinking about last night! What would he say when he saw Dean? Did Dean know Cas had seen into his dream? Was he even going to help Dean? He had to! Cas owed him, as sad as it might be to admit it.

Questions kept running throughout his mind.

What would he do now? Maybe Cas could slay the monster quickly and leave immediately. Dean wasn't too specific as to the amount of time he needed his assistance. So that was it, he was simply going to show up and get the job done as quickly as possible. That's all Dean had asked for… right?

…

Cas waited in nervous silence for the call from Dean. He was back in the forest in Indiana. A chilly afternoon breeze was rattling the leaves of the tall, deciduous trees, making some leaves fall to the ground. Cas was sitting on a boulder, backtracking to Dean's dream which was still too fresh in his memory. Not seven feet away was the exact spot where he'd seen Dean and the Cas conjured up by Dean's imagination. He could still remember the exact moment when he'd gotten out, the exact moment when Dean was leaning into Cas and was about to-

Cas' phone rang and he jumped to an embarrassing height. He dug for the phone in the deep pockets of the trench coat and pulled it out. Although he only used the device for communication with Dean, Cas had still hoped it had been someone else. Cas answered the phone, tongue-tied. He wasn't aware of how many seconds had passed, but they passed awkwardly. "…Cas?" Dean's voice was deep and nerve-wrecking. "Hello Dean," Castiel said. "We're up, I'm gonna need you to get your ass over here." At "here", Dean's voice was much more audible, simply because Cas had teleported and was standing right in front of Dean, less than a foot away from his emerald-green eyes. More seconds of silence passed, and Dean was studying Castiel with every fiber of his eyes. "Alright," Dean said finally, "let's go." Cas saw Sam chuckle silently on the other side of the room.

They made their way to the Impala, Cas riding in the backseat as usual. It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Sam started filling Cas in. Sam talked about the Djinn, what victims it'd killed, and what to expect. Cas just nodded along slightly, not really paying attention to Sam's rant. He was more distracted by Dean constantly looking back at him through the rear-view mirror. Cas noticed Dean looked worried. He had probably felt something when he went into his head, but why would he looked worried because of that? Cas could feel every time Dean glanced back at Cas, and he met his eyes for a fraction of a second. He wasn't fazed with awkwardness every time their eyes met, instead, a feeling of confusion settled on Cas. Dean really did look worried.

_Why would he be worried?_ Cas thought. That couldn't have been worry. Was Dean angry because he'd found out he'd been in his head? No, Dean didn't look angry either. Cas couldn't help the inevitable. Dean was worried, but it was just a matter of figuring out why, and lord knows that'll be simple. Maybe Cas could-

"-invade the warehouse," Sam finished. "What warehouse?" Castiel asked. "The one we're making our way to," Dean responded, looking at the road ahead of him. _Alright,_ Cas thought, _I'll end this quickly._

They arrived at a field of vast acres in the middle of nowhere. In the center of this area was a warehouse, battered up and on the verge of collapsing. The boys made their way inside with their guards way up. The warehouse smelled worse than it looked. The place was dingy and dusty, and the smell of rotten flesh permeated the air, but what worried Cas the most was where the stench was coming from. It was much darker inside, making it difficult to find their target. Sam made his way up some stairs on the right side or the warehouse, exploring the rooms above the first floor. Dean signaled Castiel to stay by his side. Dean pulled out a gun and a flashlight and aimed it around, trying to find anything that moves. There were several rooms on the first floor of the warehouse, two on the left and right side, and two in the front of the place. Dean opened a door to the left side, only to find a dusty, blank room of space. He tried the next door.

It revealed a room that was well kept and contrasted the dirty loneliness that enveloped the entire building itself. There was an undone bed, a bookshelf, a small table off to the side, and a lamp resting on the floor. The rooms weren't too big, so there wasn't much to go along with it. The two front doors revealed empty rooms, but a door to the right side contained another well-kept room. There was a bed and several shelves stacked on top of each other, containing papers upon papers.

Castiel was beginning to think the Djinn had found out about their coming and fled immediately. He almost jumped when he heard Sam call for both Dean and Cas. "Hey," he yelled from upstairs, "there's something up here."

They made their way up the stairs, and the smell only got worse. Dean coughed and covered his nose with his sleeve, while Castiel focused on canceling the smell out. There was a platform and railings that went across half the warehouse, and Sam was in front of a room on the opposite side. Cas moved behind Dean and caught up with Sam.

The aroma of the rotting place worsened with every step they took, and it was getting harder to breathe in the stench. Cas saw Dean gagging by the time they were in front of the room Sam was facing. "Looks like this is their storage area," Sam said.

A small window let in a crack of light in the dark room revealing piles of bodies that were stacked on top of each other, thrown on the floor carelessly, or resting on tables inside the room. Some were starting to decompose, and gnats and worms were crawling throughout small holes all around the bodies. "Some have been here for a while, but look," Sam pointed to a dead man that was resting on a wall to the left side, "that one looks way too fresh." Sam was right. The man appeared to be over his thirties with short, black hair. There was a deep gash going across the neck of the victim, but the blood looked fresh nonetheless. The man's once neat apparel was now soaked in scarlet blood that ran down to his waist, contrasting the light-blue of his shirt. "A fresh kill," Dean said, turning away and walking towards the stairs.

Cas followed and Sam did the same. "What do you suggest we do now?" Cas asked to either Winchester. He wanted to get this over with already. "Well," Sam began, "since there doesn't appear to be anything here, we should just wait it out for a couple more days and see if any more deaths pop up."

Sam looked at Dean for his approval. "Yeah, sure," Dean said. Sam made his way out the warehouse, leaving Cas and Dean inside. Dean was still looking throughout all the rooms on the first floor, trying to get anything that might help. Cas watched Dean rummage through cabinets, not enjoying the eerie silence that fell on them both. "Damn it," Dean hissed. Dean wasn't the only one that felt perturbed. Cas was hoping he'd finally kill the menace and make his way out of this mess.

**_BONK!_**

A hard, blunt object met Castiel's head and he fell forward, on the verge of consciousness. He heard his name being yelled out by a voice that was extremely far away. Only the faintest of echoes reached his ears. He saw Dean walk past him and head towards something behind Cas. Cas tried getting up but failed completely. He felt his whole body get enveloped in numbness running throughout his entire being. His eyes were getting extremely heavy. A black, murky darkness was taking over his vision, shrouding everything and anything he was seeing. The last thing he saw was the body of a monster falling over next to Cas. He blacked out.

* * *

_**Ohhhh what's going down? No one messes with Castiel! (At least not while Dean's around ;D) We will be carrying on this story in the next chapter! Thanks you guys, I wouldn't be carrying this story on if it weren't for you :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow, you guys are so awesome! It makes me so happy that you're enjoying my writing :D! Your encouraging and helpful reviews, your numerous follows, and your favorites make me carry on this story, so without further ado, let's keep going :D!**_

* * *

Dean's breathing was heavy, and now that the monster was done with, he tried to calm himself down. It was all in vain, because once he saw Castiel lying on the floor unconscious, his heart went insane. "Cas!" he yelled out. Dean moved towards him and bent down. He moved the body of the dead Djinn aside so he could get a better view of Cas' face. "Cas! Wake up!" Dean shook Cas in hopes of getting him to make a sound. Cas grunted. "Cas! Hey!" Cas slowly opened his eyes. Dean felt flooded with relief. "Hey, you alright?" Dean asked with a serious tone. "Ngh… yes Dean… I'm…" He tried getting up but fell back down. "Don't push it," Dean said warily to Cas. "I'm fine," Cas stood up on his knees and swayed a little. Dean caught him by the elbow, just like he caught his gaze. They looked at each other for a while, just examining one another.

There was something Dean had been wanting to say to Cas, he just couldn't remember right now. Dean was completely adjusted on Cas, taking in his every feature. He had loosened his grip and Cas fell over to the floor again. Dean noticed something wasn't right. "Hey, why are you so damn woozy?" he asked Cas. "Something strange struck me," he said, "something alien."

"Well what the hell was it?" Cas looked towards the floor and something anomalous caught his eye. Dean followed his view and saw some atypical artifact. It was about four feet away and taking up about a foot and a half of space. It looked like a strange kind of hammer. Something derived from what appeared to be somewhat close to the eighteenth century. The hammer was old-fashioned and had strange scribblings all over itself. The rigid, wooden handle had an assortment of scribbles throughout its entirety as well.

Cas stood up and walked carefully towards the object. He picked it up and inspected it. Dean approached it and noticed more things about it. The top, rock part of the hammer itself also had what Dean noticed were symbols. The head of the hammer was cylindrical and strangely blunt. It gleamed with a silver color and reflected light easily, though the low-lighting of the warehouse prevented much light to be bounced back off.

Cas turned the hammer every which way, investigating every single symbol on it. "Cas," Dean said finally, "what the hell is that?"

"It's…" Cas trailed off. There was something eerie about it, Dean could feel it. The symbols appeared to be glowing a strange, pale blue. "Oh no…" Cas said.

"What is it…?" Dean asked, now more worried than ever. "It's a hammer," he said. "Way to figure that out, Sherlock," he said. "What I mean is what kind of weapon is it?"

Cas kept examining it. "It's an angelic weapon," he said, "well, it's an angelic weapon because it's made from angels. This is actually a weapon made to repel and fight angels."

"Wait, _made _from angels? What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. "This…weapon, it's full and made from the graces of fallen angels," Cas said. Dean was caught offguard.

"So you're saying this is made from dead angels?" Cas nodded. "It's safe to say that they were killed in the process." He swayed a bit and almost fell over. "You're still woozy?" Dean asked with a small smirk. "No," Cas said, regaining his footing, "this weapon is doing something to me. It's as if it's diminishing me of my strength." Dean grabbed the hammer. "Well, better me holding it than you." Dean took the object but wasn't expecting the weight. He could still carry it, but it looked lighter than it was. Cas finally regained some of the color to his face. "I think we're done here," Dean said, walking towards the Djinn and pulling his knife out from the body.

Dean looked towards the entrance of the warehouse and saw Sam making his way inside. He looked at the dead Djinn sprawled on the floor and the strange hammer. "Oh…that's what took you so long."

…

Dean kept looking at Cas, not letting him vanish. It was difficult for him to drive and worry about him at the same time. That angel weapon was too sneaky. It could've done anything to Cas without him even knowing it. He got hit on the head pretty bad with that thing, it was surprising he wasn't in some sort of angelic coma, but Dean had been worrying about Cas way before. Cas had sounded way too freaked out when Dean had called him about the hunt. It had gotten worse when Cas had actually gotten there. He looked agitated and extremely spooked. Dean was about to break down and say something before Cas had gotten hit on the head with the hammer. Why had he been acting so damn strange? Had Dean said something? No, BECAUSE HE HAD HARDLY EVEN TALKED TO HIM! Dean couldn't see his way around it. He was lost and it was going to bother him throughout the entire night. Dean hoped he could somehow find a way to bring up the subject without making the situation go to hell.

…

Dean parked the Impala in front of the motel and made his way out with Sam and Cas following. It had gotten extremely dark and the night was emanating the sounds of crickets. He dug for the keys in his pocket and quickly opened the rusty lock of the work motel door. The boys dumped their bags towards the beds and Dean laid down against his. Sam made his way towards his laptop and said, "I'm going to do some research on the weapon; see what I can dig up." Dean grunted in approval and almost forgot about Cas. He was standing and looking at the hammer that was set on the table, not to be handled or messed with. "I shall go to heaven and gather more knowledge on the weapon," he said, not looking away from it.

Dean sat up and was about to say something, anything, but Castiel had already vanished. Dean cussed lowly to himself. Should he call back for him? No, it's too late. He's probably millions of miles away from him by now. He should've said something when he had the chance. _Real damn smooth, _he thought. "Alright," he said to Sam after a moment, "I'm out." Dean laid back down and took up every centimeter of the soft, fluffy bed. He let out most of his stress and worries in one long, relieving sigh. There was still one worry on his mind, a worry he could never stop thinking of, even when he was right there next to him. That worry that was either in the back of his mind, or staring him in the face with those shining blue eyes. Dean finally fell asleep.

…

That was insane, it wasn't possible. Two-hundred angels? Two-hundred angels contained within one small tool?

Cas was back in the forest in Indiana, sitting on top of the same boulder. Collecting his thoughts and trying his best to not be in a state of shock was his important priority right now. He had gone to heaven to gather information about the strange artifact, and he got what he had wanted. One angel

had said that the weapon had been forged long ago, and it had been made specifically for combat against angels, but Cas had already figured that. He kept asking angel after angel but most of them hadn't existed long enough to know about the weapon. Cas finally stumbled upon Dimitri, a peer he had known for a while and shared many different memories with.

Dimitri had said that the graces of fallen angels had been transferred and contained within the hammer. Cas had felt that when he had grabbed and examined it. He remembered the sick, noxious feeling he'd gotten when he held the terrible thing for too long. Just out of curiosity, he'd asked how many angels it contained. It was overwhelming.

Cas was feeling shocked just going back to that memory. That weapon had the potential to cause massive destruction! He had to do something before anyone knew about it. Castiel had to inform the Winchesters.

…

Castiel arrived to the motel with terrible urgency, but his urgency was shut off when he heard Dean's soft snores. He stood in front of the Winchesters, watching how calmly they both slept. Cas was surprised Sam wasn't awake and on his computer. He looked over to the alarm clock resting on the nightstand next to Dean's bed. The clock showed 4:37 AM. _I must've taken some time, _Cas supposed. He wanted to inform Dean about the weapon. The weapon! Cas quietly looked around the room for the hammer and found it resting on the dinner table on the far side of the room, the strange symbols glowing an almost unnoticeable pale blue. Cas thought twice and left the weapon resting on the table. He looked back at the Winchesters and wondered what he should do. They hardly got any sleep… ever, especially not like this. Cas thought he might as well stay the night and wait it out. If anyone came for the weapon, Cas would be there to stop them.

He took a seat on a couch set on the left side of the room facing Dean's bed. It was comfortable and fluffy, so he settled in easily. The room was somewhat appealing. The deep, yellow light being given off by the lamp in between Sam and Dean's bed made the whole room seem cozy and laid back, Cas almost yawned himself. Dean was tussled in a mess of blankets and sheets, snoring with his mouth slightly open and drooling a bit. Sam was laying sideways facing away from Castiel, sleeping very quietly. It was incredibly outstanding knowing what these two are capable of, and then seeing them like this. It's like you almost forget that they're human beings too, and they do normal, human things. Cas found it very interesting to see them do things out of their nature, but Cas didn't like Dean's own "out of his nature" today.

What had been happening to him? Dean had kept eyeing Cas down harder and harder with every passing second. He remembered that look of worry Dean had kept looking at him with. Cas never did find out why Dean had acted the way he did. Dean had seemed much happier when he had finished killing the Djinn…but then again, he always looks better after a hunt. Should Cas even bother anymore? He already knew more things about Dean than he wanted to anyways. The memory gave him the chills.

It had been so bizarre, spending time in Dean's dreams. Cas could've imagined a number of things Dean would be dreaming of, and for Dean to be dreaming of Cas was extremely surprising. Dean has been through so much, it' amazing his dreams aren't tormented with terrible memories or restless nightmares. Did he use Cas as an outlet to peace? Perhaps Dean found serenity by thinking about him. Could Dean be dreaming about him right now? Cas inspected Dean from a distance.

It was impossible to tell what was going on in his head. He was sleeping very deeply, his eyes closed from the day's worries. Dean almost looked focused on something. Cas saw Dean's brow furrow quickly and then relax. _What would he be focusing on during his sleep?_ Cas couldn't hear a sound coming out of Dean; something was truly perplexing him. Cas was beginning to worry. He'd come to know Dean as a constant mumbler during his sleep, so seeing him like this wouldn't have a good reason behind it. Dean was being way too quiet…

He got up and slowly moved towards Dean. Cas cancelled out everything around him. His every sense was focused on one thing, Dean. Cas took in the smell of Dean's worn cologne which he had sprayed on this morning. It smelled of a sweet mixture of spices and pines. The noises of crickets made his way out of his conscious. The sound of the restroom faucet dripping water droplets slowly echoed out of existence, and Sam's barely audible breathing gradually disappeared. All Cas heard now was Dean's slow, deep breathing. Cas focused his vision on Dean's every fiber. Everything around Cas blurred except Dean. Dean's every feature aggrandized and shined like never before. Dean's tanned skin glowed and his hair turned a lovely mixture of a deep brown with an even deeper yellow mixed all together. His facial features were brought out. Cas noticed a lot more things about Dean. Cas noticed Dean's elf like ears, the several freckles that were splattered all across his face, his scruffy stubble he hadn't shaved, his curly eyelashes, and his pouty lips. He was amazed at what he was seeing. Dean was truly shining. Cas wanted to stay stationary and keep looking at Dean; let the time fly, but he had to keep going. Cas finally placed two fingers to Dean's forehead, and the ground below him disappeared.

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys (and various other ones...) I actually had to stop it here because I don't have much yet for the next chapter (school's been a bitch), but it'll be descriptive and hopefully you'll love it. Thank you guys for sticking around, I really appreciate the support you're giving me and the story. See you in the next chapter :D!**_


End file.
